


Your Body feels like Home to me

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Body Image, Chubby Stiles, Cis Female Stiles Stilinski, Derek is supportive, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Stiles Has Issues, everything ends in sex, girl stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never expected Stiles to have issues about her body. Stiles had such a vibrant personality, filled up rooms with instant chatter and light and Derek couldn’t even understand how someone could get stuck about something as unimportant as her weight. It had taken Derek quite a while to convince Stiles that he wasn’t fucking with her. That he actually liked her and wanted to be with her in every way. And yes, that included wanting to hold her hand in public, wanting to share milkshakes at the diner after a late night stake out and also wanting to fuck her senseless on every surface inside – and sometimes outside – of his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body feels like Home to me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at wolfprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> ETA: Corrected a few mistakes and cleaned up some things. If you see anything that bothers you, please don't hesitate to mention it.
> 
> ETA 2: This is NOT a chubby!kink fic! If you're looking for that, you're not going to find it here. Yes, Stiles is chubby in this, but it's not Derek's kink. He just likes Stiles. Just adding this here to prevent disappointment :)

It had taken Derek quite a while to convince Stiles that he wasn’t fucking with her. That he actually liked her and wanted to be with her in every way. And yes, that included wanting to hold her hand in public, wanting to share milkshakes at the diner after a late night stake out and also wanting to fuck her senseless on every surface inside – and sometimes outside – of his apartment.

After his track record of relationships gone sour Derek knew one thing though. Stiles would never betray him, would never turn against him around his back, manipulate him or betray his trust. It was what had captured his attention in the long haul, the fierce loyalty of Stiles, her persistency along those beautiful whiskey colored eyes and that mouth that Derek was convinced could actually do things he’d be able to feel in his soul. Stiles would be good for him and maybe Derek could be good for her, too. If she’d just let him.

Derek never expected Stiles to have issues about her body. Yes, she was chubby, but it never occurred to Derek that she actually minded. Hell, he had seen her running and she had been quick. It was not something he noticed much on Stiles, except when he had to physically refrain himself from sliding his hands around her waist, over her muffintops, wrapping her body up in his own. It was hard to hold back sometimes. Stiles had such a vibrant personality, filled up rooms with instant chatter and light and Derek couldn’t even begin to understand how someone could get stuck about something as unimportant as her weight.

Stiles obviously did care though. The first time Derek tried to get a little flirty with her, tried to show his intentions, she just laughed in his face and brushed everything off as a joke. It had thrown Derek a little, because he had thought that she liked him. She was usually the one with lewd comments and the come hither eyes, but then those always had a sarcastic undertone, so maybe he had been wrong.

The second time went different though. Derek had gathered his courage and had grabbed Stiles’ wrist when she wanted to leave with everyone after pack night at Derek’s place.

“Wait, Stiles. I want to ask you something.”

Derek was met with raised eyebrows and plain curiosity as he waited until the others were out of earshot. He took a deep breath and stepped into Stiles’ space then, one hand wrapping around her neck , whispering.

“Go out with me some time? On a date?”

Stiles’ reaction could not have been any more different than Derek imagined. What he had hoped for was a smile, a hesitant look of fondness through those incredible lashes, and maybe Derek had considered Stiles attempting to push him away and telling him no thanks, she didn’t like him like that. He wasn’t however prepared for the look of utter hurt flashing through Stiles’ eyes followed quickly by an anger he couldn’t recall having ever seen on her face.

“You’re such an asshole, Derek.” Stiles was furious and she forcefully ripped her hand from Derek’s grasp where he was still lightly holding her wrist.

“What?” Derek was so confused. “I just. Stiles, I was just asking you for a date. If you don’t want to go out with me, that’s okay. But what did I do?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Stiles’ mouth was agape as she was literally panting with anger, Derek realized. He just couldn't grasp why.

“You. Are asking me. For a date. Dude, I knew you can be an asshole sometimes, but this? This just fucking hurts. You know that I really like you. You know I’ve been crushing on you since basically forever, but there’s no reason to make fun of me because of it.”

Derek just stared.

“Whoohoo, the fat girl is into me, gotta get her off my back once and for all, so why not deliver the final punch. Or should I be thankful you waited till the others were gone?”

Though her tone had been cutting, Derek watched Stiles visibly deflate a moment later and took a hesitant step towards her.

“Stiles, I have no idea what you’re talking about. But I wasn’t kidding. I promise. Why would I do that?”

“Why? You’re seriously asking me why? Because you’re so outta my fucking league it’s not even funny. I mean, I know we're friends and I guess you maybe like me more than you find me annoying, but. I’m the sarcastic chubby sidekick and you’re the most gorgeous Greek god who ever descended to Earth and…”

Stiles’ choked on her last words, voice cracking. And even in this moment where she was so vulnerable, Stiles tried to be the strong one, fighting against the tears brimming in her eyes and Derek simply couldn’t take it anymore. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. He gently pulled Stiles against his chest, could feel her soft, round body pressing against his, and released a sigh of relief when he finally felt Stiles' arms coming around him, hugging him back.

“I would never make fun of you, Stiles. I never want to hurt you. Please believe that,” Derek whispered into her ear. He carefully pressed his nose into the spot between Stiles' throat and shoulder, breathing her in and reveling in her scent. Derek pulled back slightly and started nuzzling her neck.

He could feel her shiver, breath catching in her throat as Derek continued to soothingly stroke her back, pressing the lightest little kisses down her throat, lingering over her pulse point for a bit while his hands grabbed her hips, loving the softness of her underneath his fingers as he slowly let his hands glide over her ass.

“I like you, Stiles. All of you.”

Stiles looked up at that, searching for something in Derek’s face and obviously she found it. Her eyes softened and she whispered

“Kiss me then.”

And Derek did.

The kiss started out gently as Derek carefully pressed his mouth to Stiles’, just their lips moving against each other until Stiles grew a little bolder, opening her mouth and licking against Derek’s lips. From then on it was their tongues curling around and stroking softly against each other, the silence between them only filled with gasps and breathy little moans.

 

********************

 

They didn’t end up having sex right away though, which was completely fine with Derek. He knew that Stiles was curious, but still a little shy in the bed room. Not about sex in general, no she had already told him in length and detail what she planned on doing to him, where she wanted his fingers and what he should do to her and it had left him at least half-hard more than once. They were taking it slow, step by step and Derek wasn't opposed to that at all. Stiles was shy about her body though, shy about being naked with Derek and he sometimes still caught her looking at him as if she couldn’t figure out why he would want to be with her. Derek tried to show her, little touches and kisses and holding her hand in public. Derek wasn't ashamed of her, would never be ashamed of being with her. He liked her, wanted her and that was it for him. Stiles only seemed to finally believe it after a particular memorable evening at the movies though.

 

Derek heard them before he could actually make them out in the crowd. They were whispering at first, but their voices grew louder, mixed with laughter.

“Wow, look at that guy. The one with the leather jacket and the stubble. “

“You mean the one with the cow attached to his side? I wonder what he owes her, to be seen with her in public like this.”

Derek could feel Stiles stiffen beside him, so she obviously heard these idiots of teenage girls as well.

“She probably paid him, or he lost a bet. There’s no way she could ever pull someone like this.”

Derek did the only thing he knew to do. He pulled Stiles with him until they stood exactly in front of the three dipshits who dared to insult his girlfriend. And then he proceeded to kiss said girlfriend with every ounce of passion he felt for her, pouring everything into that one kiss. He could basically feel the girls staring incredulously, which made him want to show them more how wrong they were exactly. How Derek was the one who was grateful for having someone like Stiles. He let his hands wander down her back, up her thighs and ended up grabbing her ass, squeezing slightly. Stiles moaned into the kiss at that and everything around them was forgotten.

“Jeez, Derek. Let’s go home. I need you to fuck me right now.”

 

****************

 

Derek loved having sex with Stiles, loved every minute of it, loved every single sound she made, loved every inch of her body. He especially loved every inch of her body. He gladly took his time with her, kissing his way down from her neck, trying to cover every tiny patch of skin he could find. He cupped her breasts, pushing them together as he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples again and again. Derek already knew that Stiles’ nipples were sensitive, but the way she gasped and arched against his body, pressing her stomach against his, was addictive. He bent down to lick teasingly around her left nipple before brushing over it with his whole tongue, gently nibbling and sucking on it. Derek could smell Stiles’ arousal getting stronger, the scent hanging heavy in the air as he kissed down her body, relishing in the softness of her stomach, licking a wet trail across her love handles, her hips and dipping his tongue into her belly button and proceeded to go lower and lower.

Derek slid his hands over Stiles’ thighs, spreading them wider to gain better access at where he really wanted his mouth and tongue to go. He took his time though, pressing a kiss against her knee and sucking a mark into the inside of her thigh, enjoying the give of her soft flesh against his teeth.

“Dereeek, you’re killing me here,” Stiles whined, her voice rough when she put a hand to Derek’s neck, impatiently trying to push his head between her legs.

“Bossy,” Derek chuckled and stretched his arms around Stiles' body, hands stroking over her round stomach. Eventually he couldn’t resist anymore though and lowered his head between her legs.

God, he loved eating Stiles out. She was so receptive to everything he did, every soft push of his tongue inside of her, every quick dib against her clit and every long lick along the wetness of her folds elicited a sound from her. A gasp, a moan, her breath hitching and hands tugging on Derek’s hair just perfectly on this side of too hard. Derek knew that Stiles was close.

With one last lick and a deep breath Derek lifted his head from between Stiles’ legs, he gently slapped his hand against her hip.

“Turn around for me,” he asked her and his dick twitched when she immediately complied. She was so beautiful before him, big ass raised in the air expectantly, looking so perfect Derek had to grab his cock and stroke himself a couple of times to take off the edge.

“Derek, what the fuck are you doing? I am leaking here, just. Please, please get your cock in my right now, “ Stiles begged. Begged for his cock to fuck her and Derek was turned on beyond anything.

“Just admiring the view”, he breathed, pressing his hands against Stiles’ ass, spreading her cheeks and stroking his hands all over her soft, soft skin. Playfully, he slapped her ass a little, watching it redden and bounce slightly.

Derek slid inside her then, moaning at the soft, wet heat engulfing his cock.

“Fucking finally,” Stiles gasped, “ Fuck, you feel so good.” She rolled her hips back experimentally, slow at first and when it seemed to work for her, Derek had to place his hands on Stiles' hips, fingers digging deeply into skin and more, as she started to fuck herself on his cock.

“Jesus fuck, “ Derek rasped, starting to meet her with thrusts of his own, setting a steady pace and building up a rhythm, rolling his hips into her and alternating long hard thrusts that went slowly with quick little dabs that had Stiles exhale sharply in surprise and moan in pleasure. Derek simply loved fucking her in this position, loved to see her ass bounce, loved the feeling of his balls pressing against her thighs and her cunt clenching more and more around his cock the closer she got to coming.

Derek stretched over her back, sliding his hands up from her hips, stroking her stomach, appreciating its softness. He carefully bit her neck, murmuring in her ear.

“Are you close?”

“Yeah, so close. Don’t stop, don’t stop Derek. You’re fucking me so good… feels so good.”

“Holy fuck, Stiles. You’re perfect, so good for me.”

 

Derek spread his hands to cup her boobs and started rubbing Stiles’ nipples roughly, having her cry out. It was just a couple more thrusts of his hips, and then Stiles was coming, clenching hotly and wetly around Derek’s cock while he was buried deep inside of her. He kept fucking her through her orgasm, gentle slow rolls of his hips, while caressing her stomach soothingly with his fingers.

Only when Stiles collapsed against the bed, breathing heavily into the pillow, Derek picked up his pace again. He pulled her against him grabbing her hips, raising her ass a little higher for better leverage when he started pounding into her, chasing his own release.

“Can I come on you?” he breathed against her shoulder.

“Yeah, anything.”

Derek pulled out of her then, making her hiss slightly at the loss of him, but she quickly turned around onto her back, so they were facing each other again. Derek kneeled above her, straddling her thighs and went to grab for his cock when Stiles batted his hand away. She wrapped a tight fist around his length, jacking him off with a fast pace. Derek leaned down, intent on kissing her but it was mostly just sharing hot breath and touching tongues. Stiles’ thumb circled the head of his dick once more, twice and then Derek came shooting all over her stomach.

 

A little later, Derek had Stiles wrapped up in his arms, her face pressed into his chest, both of them enjoying the afterglow.

"I really need a repeat performance. Like soon," Stiles said.

Derek laughed at her typical Stilesness, glad she brought it with her even in the bedroom.

 

They didn’t get out of bed for a long time.

 

 

FIN.


End file.
